After the End of the World
by PrincessOfEternalDawn
Summary: Celeste comes from a world very different to the Winchesters. When her world is destroyed She is thrust into their world by Castiel who says shes the only one who can save them when her world is destroyed. How will she help them and what is she hear for?


Hey this is my second fanfic. Planning on continueing the 2nd 1 soon but i got really into supernatural so I thought id give it a try. Hope you enjoy! and btw Cas is back with them alive in this story. Were gonna pretend that he was left alive in the lake after the levetations left his body Sam and Dean found Cas and he healed again and apologized and has always been with them since the beginning of 7.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My name is Celeste and i'm a recent graduate of sunville high school in beautiful California. It was great growing up in Cali but I can't say i'll miss the boring lifestyle of shoes and shopping and miniskirts. Who likes miniskirts anyway?

I've always hated my mudane boring existance but something always told me I was meant for more. See my world is incredibly boring. There's no such thing as ghosts or vampires or demons or anything of the like. There's no heaven or hell or anythign. Just people on earth. Boring. Mudane.

I always dreamed of something grater. People told me I day dreamed to much. That I needed to go outside and enjoy my life. Instead I spent my time reading about fantastical things... vampires and ghosts and the like.

One night I went to sleep, the thought of driving a steak through a vamp's heart clear in my brain. I imagined going on an adventure and destroying a nest. Before I knew it, I was dreaming about it. There were two men going after it with me. One was average height with brown hair. The other one was tall and brody.

The vamp kept trying to attack us and he even almost bit the really tall one. But at the last second I managed to chop off its head.

"Why did I chop off its head?" I asked. "Arent' I supposed to drive a steak through its heart?" I was really panicking.

"No not at all," said the taller brother. "you have to cut off their heads. All good hunters know that. You must be a good hunter with instinct like that."

I blushed. 'well yeah, I read all about vampires everyday."

The shorter one looked at me quizically. "I think we have plans for this one." He said.

"Huh? What do you-"

Before I knew it I was shooken awake by the sound of lightning outside. I squinted my eyes in the shallow light and tried to see through my room. It was so dark I could barely make out the illumination of the shadows. I reached for the light next to my bed and turned it on only to see the figure of a man in a trenchcoat standing next to my bed.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs I was so scared. "What the fuck are you doing here you creeper?"

"Relax, relax Celeste!" he put his hand over my mouth and made me keep quiet. "If your not quite i'm going to have to tie you up and take you out of here against your will! You don't want that do you?"

I shook my head and tired not to cry.

"You need to come with me. Your world is about to be destroyed and you'll die too if you don't come," his voice was really flat and almost without empotion.

"I dont wanna die!" I cried.

"You don't have to," he said mudanely. "You can come with me and live. You are destined to save our world. But you must agree to come now."

"Of course I agree," I agreed.

"Good close your eyes and I'll take you."

I closed my eyes and was overcome with a big bright light that shone throughout my entire room. I felt my body pop into one area and into the next. My feet landed with a thud on the ground and I went scrambling to my knees.

"Ouch!" I screamed dusting myself off.

"Celeste are you ok?" asked the trenchcoat man. He offered me a big strong hand that made me wonder what else he was hiding behind that coat.

"I'm ok," I said, my eyes were still adjusting to the bright light. "But just who the fuck are you? What do you mean my world is going to be destroyed."

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord. I gripped you tight and raised you from premonition... or from your boring world at least. And yes it is going to be destroyed in about... oh five minutes. Sam, Dean and I decided it would be best to take you away from it because you're chosen to rid this world of all its evil.

"Rid the world of all its evil?" I repeated. I was overwhelmed. "I'm just one girl! I'm only eighteen for Christ sake!"

"Please don't use the lord's name in vein."

"What's it to you creepy stripper guy?" I freaked out and started storming away.

"Celeste you need to colme with me."

"Go away stripper! You can't taunt me!" I cried like a child. "I wanna go home."

"You don't have a home to go to. This is your home now. This is your world. Aren't you listening to me? There's nothin g you can do."

I fell to the floor in a blobbering mess. "Everyone I ever knew is dead and your telling me I should just forget abou thtem! I can't do that you heartless douchebag!"

"I am... not a douche... bag. I only want to help here Celeste." he had tears in his eyes. "I am an angel and I saved you. Why are you so ungrateful?"

"I'm sorry castiel. I guess I just freaked because of my world and everything. I usually don't try to be that emotional. I guess I should just be thankful that you picked me up and brought me here."

Thats right you should be," he smiled widely and for the first time I saw perfectly straight teeth. "now i'm going to take you to meat Sam and Dean. We've all been having premonitions about you so they'll be happy to see you.

Sam. Dean. Those names sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it.

Castiel led me into a hotel room nearby, where one man was sitting at a laptop with parted hair and a scowl on his face. The other was laying in bed drinking scotch and making fun of the tall one. Hey weren't these the guys from my vampire dream?

"I know you!" I blurted out before I knew what was happening. "Your from my dreams!"

The one with scotch in bed's eyes went wide. "your that spirit girl who helped us gank the vampire aren't you?"

"Wow it's a pleasure to meet you," the tall one got to his feet and trampled over to me, extended his hand. "My name is Sam. You were great out there really. Its amazing to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Yeah it's good to have an angel on your side," the shorter one got out of bed and hobbled over to me. His hair was messy like he'd been sleeping. He extended a hand to me and I shook it, giggling because he was in his boxers and it kinda looked like he had a boner.

"now is that anyway to greet a lady?" I gurgled running my fingers down his strong bicep.

"My kinda lady it sure is..." his voice was gruff and sexy. "The name's Dean. Professional hunter."

"Professional dickwad," said Sam.

"Hey watch it," Castiel growered. "We can't be fighting around the new girl already. What will she think of us?"

"Hmm, probably that its really sexy,' I thought but kept it to myself. I couldnt decide which one I liked better, the storked one, the drunk one or the tall one. They were all sexy in their own way. But now wasn't the time for that and I knew I had to keep my whits about me.

"But why have you brought me to your world when mine was being destroyed?" I insisted to know the answer.

"Because..." Dean whispered as he got down on his knees. "Were desperate and we need all the help we can get what with the devil being risen again. And Sammy keeps having these dreams about a girl who looks just like you and then your spirit went and helped us with that vampire last night. Cas told us you were real but I never really beleived it so he went in your world and yanked you out to prove that we needed you."

"Wait." I was really suspicious at this point. 'how did he do that? That doesn't make any sense how you could hop from world to world."

"I am an angel of the lord," said Cas.

"Wow a real angel?" I was awestroked. "there's no way this shits real. And The devil? Do you think i'm insane? Okay guy where are the cameras?"

"This is all real," said Dean his voice really serious. "You have to help us save the world will you do it?"

I swallowed real deep. They looked at me in anticipation with their gorgeous eyes. How could I say no to their beatious faces? I took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"I'm in. What do we do?"

* * *

><p>Welllll there ya have it folks. Thanks for reading and plz reviewwwwwww!<p> 


End file.
